The present invention relates to determining the distance from a golf ball location to a hole and in particular to an accessory which attaches to a flag pole facilitating the measurement.
The game of golf is widely enjoyed around the world. Golf is regularly played in tournament, casual play, and practice. One common activity is precisely measuring the distance from a ball to the hole. Such measuring is done to determine the order of play, and in some events, to award prizes for the closest approach shot. Presently, the distance from the ball to the hole can only be measured by two players using a tape measure, using golf clubs, using the flag pole, or stepping off the distance, and when two balls are at similar distances from the hole, errors introduced into the measurements may produce a wrong result.